


Remembering what was lost

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [2]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vondila and Salem hold the last memorial for the remaining magi of old.
Relationships: Salem Morson & Vondila Morson
Series: Owari Magica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Remembering what was lost

Vondila leaned on the wall staring at the markers of dead magi. So many friends, enemies and comrades had been lost over her years of fighting. How had she survived this long? It was a question the veteran asked herself often. It was hard not to ask it. Her eyes fell on a group of names that all had the same date for death and not the normal month and year they think they died. No there was a date. The night of the Walpurgisnacht. That stupid night wiped out most of the cities magi. Some just left the city due to the lack of magi, and therefore witches. Well, others stayed but didn't last long. She was all that was left that went through that hellish night. The last two in the city passed away not to long ago. Their names still had to be added to the wall. It took time for her twin to make the plaques. Her best friend, the one that was part of this world of magic when she was meant to be off living her life. 'She will one day.' She thought to herself. She was a magi, a part of the cycle. She was meant to die or despair. Die, she wanted to die. Being a veteran of this game meant that the witch she could turn into would be strong, she may also attack her twin then. She always had a contingency plan in place for if she does dispare. Get the hell away from the city as fast as she can before it overcomes her. It would be annoying but it was the best she could do. It didn't help that the only other magi were newbies. They seemed nice, which was good. She didn't want to deal with any magi on magi fights right now. Even though time had passed since Walpurgisnacht night, she was still weak, still getting used to one eye. She reached up and touched the skin under her damaged eye. 

_"Move!" Vondila screamed at a young support based magi. Far too young for this type of monster. But the boy had insisted on helping tonight and not stay in the city. She was too late and the Walpurgisnacht shot right through the chest of the boy, killing him instantly. "Fuck." She cursed. Healers and support magi were to keep back._

_She turned back to the monster and pointed her wand at the monster and attacked with her Elemental attack. The dumb thing didn't seem to get affected by elemental magic for long. It needed to send back. No way wear they going to be able to stop it._

_"Alice, Maggie!" She called out into the chaos, to the other two mages._

_A bright haired girl landed near her. "Whats up V, got an idea?" Soon followed by a black haired girl._

_"Yup, get the other mages and gather over there-" She pointed at a pillar of stones. "Once everyone there get them to perform their strongest attack on this bitch, once you get my single." The pair nodded and went off to do as they were told._

_Vondila, on the other hand, went to get the other vets. There were seven of them. If they performed their special attacks then maybe this could work._

_After several minutes of fighting her way to other magi and had collected all the vets, she stood on the beach and waited. She pointed her spades wand in the sky and shot off a flash of magic, to notify the mages to attack. This also drew the Walpurgisnacht towards the vets. "Love ya sis." She spoke softly thinking that this morning was the last time she saw her twin. "Trio finally." She screamed and formed three large magical orbs in front of her and let them loose on the monster in front of her. Once the attacks paused to see were this had gotten them. She saw the beast take out most of the mages in one fell swoop. Some were able to get away. Next, the beast attacked the vets._

_Most were able to dodge the attack. Though Vondila didn't come out unharmed. Pain shot through her face. She didn't understand what happened she just knew that this thing had to send into the ocean._

"Vindila?" Her name pulled her out of her memories. She looked over at her twin Salem. She held the two plaques for the dead magi. "You know you shouldn't get lost in bad thoughts." Her twin chided.

She laughed a little at her twins worries. "Salem it's going to be okay. Just thinking." 

Her twin justed rolled her eyes at her but expected the answer. "Just stay safe." 

"I know. So lets put these up." She picked up one of the two plaques. The name read May Sage, the poor girl had disappeared. She had found out about the truth not long after Walpurgisnacht night. It was easy to tell that it had unnerved her quite a bit. It did for most, but it didn't help how weak she had been. Sighing she went up to the wall and placed the plaques on an open space on the wall. It was filling up. Soon they would have to staters placing them on other walls. Her sister placed Estelle Sanchez plaques next to May. 

"They were so sweet," Salem spoke softly. "Estelle was such a big help in the store." She smiled softly. 

"They were both quick learners as well," Vondila added.

Salem nodded. "They wanted to make a change." She rubbed her eyes. 

"Well, they did sis." She thought back to the pair. "They dealt with a lot of witches, and familiars. They helped." 

Her twin smiled at that. "Your right. Remember when Estelle got her first grief seed she was so excited, that she had taken down a witch." 

"Ya, you just saw the end of her celebration. She was so excited as we made our way back, and kept going on about the fight." She laughed at the memory. 

The pair fell into silence remembering their fallen friends. After several long minutes, Vondila pulled her soul gem out of her hair and pressed it to her chest. She changed into her magi outfit. She reached behind her twin's ear and pulled out Spade's wand. "Let Estella and May rest in peace, and may they know they will not be forgotten." She spoke out and pointed her wand to the roof and shot a small blast of magic. It flashed once it hit the ceiling. Making a dent in the rock. Like many others in the memories of the dead magi on the wall. 

"Rest in peace our friends," Salem added, she walked over to a table on the wall next to them. She picked up a pair of candles and lit them. They were all slow-burning candles. The ones from those that had pasted during Walpurgisnacht, were almost all the way to the bottom. They would burn till there was nothing left. This left the table covered in wax. 

"Hey, sis. Wanna go to that sushi place for supper?" Salem turned around from the table. 

"Sure." Vondila shrugged and slipped out of her magi outfit back to her normal clothes and pulled out the purple eye patch and put it on. She wore it when she was around normals, so they would be less freaked out by her eye. 

Her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the 'graveyard'. Leaving the lights to go out and only the candles lighting the space. 

The names of hundreds of magi were on the wall, so they would not be forgotten.


End file.
